You Had Me From Hello
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: One-shot. Quite fluffy, based on Bon Jovi's song of the same title. They are getting ready for a party and Sam is running late as Jack watches on as she dresses, then they go to the party. Sam/Jack.


**Authors Note: So here's my first Stargate fic :) It's quite a fluffy one-shot. I've actually only watched the first season so I don't think there are any spoilers except from 1x01 _Children of Gods_. Hope you enjoy this; it's based on the lyrics of You Had Me From Hello by Bon Jovi (hence the title) Please review so I know whether to continue with this fandom.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song it's based on.**

* * *

Jack leant against the door frame, watching as Sam ran her hair through her blond hair. He was surprised at how well the shortness of it looked on her. She wasn't one for heavy make-up so she just quickly put on a dash of lip gloss, mascara and eye-shadow. They were supposed to be going to some celebratory, fancy party for the SGC. Jack and Sam had been secretly sleeping together for about six months and although they would have to spend the night hiding their relationship, they were loving every moment of their time that most other things disappeared from their minds.

"Jack, nothing suits me and anyway none of it will be right for tonight."

"Sam, darling, you'll look great whatever you wear, how about the black knee-length dress?" It was the only thing he could actually recall her wearing and in that memory she was more than attractive.

"You sure it isn't too slutty?"

"I don't think you could look slutty even if you tried."

"Thanks," she placed a small kiss to his lips before hunting through her wardrobe for the dress.

She had the black material in her hands but since it was in the section of cupboard beside the few other dresses she had, she wasn't sure if it was the best option. Jack grinned as he watched her incessantly biting her bottom lip, picking out all different dresses then throwing them all back in; he saw her beginning to frown and he accepted that she looked beautiful no matter what expression she had on her face.

He peeked a look at his watch: half past eight, the party was officially starting in fifteen minutes and they were at least a twenty minute car journey away. Never mind how they were going to manage twenty minutes alone in a car together, Sam hadn't even finished dressing yet.

"Are we late?" She must have saw him looking at his watch

"Doesn't matter, take your time."

Jack thought back to their first meeting; she had impressed him with the argument about dolls with Major Kawalsky. He admitted now that he had tried to push her away by saying she was just a scientist but in truth when he had said that he adored her just as they were heading through the stargate it was him attempting to be sarcastic but actually being honest. That introduction had changed his life, finding out it was a female was shocking enough but to fall for her instantly was so unlike his usual self that it scared him.

He gazed down at his own outfit, he hadn't dared wear a tuxedo – no matter how much Sam had pleaded for it – so he was in a suit that was more casual than smart but he knew he suited it more than he would if it was a complete black tie combination. Sam was finally into the black dress and matching heels and Jack stood with his hands in his pockets, just like he had countless times before, admiring the woman in front of him.

Sam slid her arm through his as they smiled at each other. They had no doubt that people would be curious as to why they were arriving together but they had adapted to making up lies since they began their relationship. He looked at her and said, "I just have to let you know that you had me from hello."

"You know we still haven't had that arm wrestle," she said with a playful smile, "and I suppose I kind of had the same reaction to you too."

"Good to know Carter and I promise to have that arm wrestle with you some day." She rolled her eyes at the use of her surname; Jack only ever used it now at work or when he was trying to hide how much he felt for her.

"O'Neill. Carter. Which one of you was running late then?" They saw that they were only ten minutes late but that was enough to cause everyone else to wonder where they were. Sam glared up at her partner as he tried to conceal a smirk.

"That would be me General, but only because he told me the wrong time." It was a little exaggeration of the truth: Jack had woken her up five minutes after she had wanted but that was all.

Jack squeezed her hand tighter and put on a half-smile, "Thank you Carter. Do you want to go get a drink?"

She grimaced at the tension on her hand and nodded, Jack more or less had to pull her over to an empty part of the bar and whispered into her ear, "If we weren't surrounded by colleagues then I would have to say I have never wanted you more."

The teasing grin came back across her face as she began to flutter her eyelashes and she slowly turned away to get into other conversations. Almost every male in the room, and some females, turned their head at one point or another to look at Sam and when they tried to kidnap her attention she only put on an even larger smile and moved on. Jack couldn't deny how jealous he was and even though he knew she was only doing this to mess with his head it was painful to see how many others appreciated the outfit he had picked out.

After forty-five minutes of standing by himself, occasionally talking to someone but usually just looking like quite a prat, Sam finally came back over, "Have you calmed down yet Jack?"

"Not really because when you're around I am never calm," both of them knew that if they continued like this that it would end in either them sticking their tongues out at the other, argue or start making out against the nearest flat surface. She suddenly paused as the music changed to something slower. Sam laced her fingers through Jack's and pulled him to the dance floor. He took a deep breath in, knowing they shouldn't do this but still wanting their bodies pressed against each other more than anything. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and his went round her waist; the soothing sounds caused Sam to rest her head against his shoulder and he felt her breath on his neck as she began to whisper into his ear.

Anyone else would think they were just good friends and colleagues chatting and having a dance but to the two involved it was so much more. And Sam's voice wasn't helping Jack focus on his footwork because it was huskier than normal which turned him on more than usual and his hands gripped her small body tighter still.

"Colonel O'Neill, the first time we saw each other and insulted each other made me feel like I had finally found my place. You owned a part of me from the very beginning."

"Do you think we can leave and go home yet?" He wanted to kiss her more than ever before but knew he couldn't or else they would both be in trouble.

"Give it another ten minutes then we can hopefully excuse ourselves."

Just over an hour later they were lying underneath the duvet covers, wrapped around each other's bodies after having hot, passionate sex. Jack shifted his hand up to where his lover's heart was. He wasn't sure if she was still awake but had to say something aloud, even just to know it was possible for it to be happening.

"I love you Samantha." His mind wandered back to their first exchange of words - no matter how much she meant to him now, he would never change that introduction; it showed him the feisty, attractive, smart woman that she was and they were the things he loved in her. She was his wonderful, gorgeous astrophysicist and she didn't comprehend exactly how incredible she was.

He felt her turn around and kiss his bare chest "I love you too Jack." He gently tipped her head back so that he could press his own lips down onto hers. She responded with a soft kiss, both showing just how much they loved the other.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
